Bitter and Bright
by Uchiha B
Summary: When her Feudal Fairytale finally ended, Higurashi Kagome's personality had twisted into something much more cynical. As such, she was at a loss to deal with one Kise Ryouta when she encounters him by pure chance, IY/Kuroko no Basuke drabbles, Kagome x Kise
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Might not be too good since I haven't watched too much this anime yet...

* * *

"What?"

Their unrelenting stares had Kagome grumbling until she could not take it anymore and she snapped, "What is it _this _time?" She asked with a huff, frowning deeply when her friends only giggled in response.

"Why did you turn him down?" Yuka asked curiously, "He was a good-looking guy and you desperately need to move past that two-timing ex-boyfriend of yours."

"It was the second boy who asked you this week!" Eri stated, "_And _he was older than us! I'm starting to get jealous!"

"There are even rumours about you, Kagome," Ayumi added softly, "People are starting to call you the 'Ice Queen of Seirin'."

"I don't care about rumours," Kagome said flatly, "I have no intentions to date now or in the near future. I need to focus on studying to bring up my grades." She grimaced, remembering that she had been barely accepted into Seirin because of her horrible middle school scores and attendance.

Then again, she only chose Seirin because of its convenient location from the shrine grounds, so it would not have been that big of a loss if she hadn't been accepted.

"We're only young once!" Eri exclaimed after a moment of uncomfortable silence on their end, "Come on, Kagome! You need to have some fun once in a while!"

Kagome let out a noise of irritation, "I'm aiming to get into the best university I can," After all, studying without pause was a good way to distract herself from her deepening depression, "I have no time to... _date_." Her voice dripped with utter contempt.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all looked at each other and let out some quiet sighs. They all knew that Kagome had been struggling emotionally since her 'break-up for good' with Inuyasha, but they had all noticed how her once bright personality had slowly seemed to twist into something much more cynical.

And no matter how hard they tried, they could not get their friend back to they way she was before.

That strained silence settled in once more and the three girls tried hard to find a way to break it, only glancing up to their surroundings once they heard the heavy sound of balls bouncing against the ground.

They were passing a small outside basketball court that contained a few players, but the girls paid it no mind until they heard a male voice shout out to them.

"WATCH OUT!"

Kagome reacted automatically, her arm coming up with her palm out in order to stop the basketball that would have slammed into her face otherwise. She frowned, her eyes following the basketball as it slid down her palm and to the ground while ignoring the frantic cries of her name.

Multiple pairs of shocked eyes stared at her from the court and she let out an annoyed growl, "Be more careful or you might really hurt someone!" She snapped at the males who were blankly staring at her.

She would have continued on her way expecting her friends to follow, preferring to ignore what just happened, but she was stopped by both Yuka and Eri's excited squeals and wondered what their deal was, "Isn't that Kise Ryouta!?"

_'Who...?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

:3

* * *

_'Kise Ryouta?'_

Kagome rolled her eyes as the squeals continued on to the point where her ears started to ache and she forcibly pulled back Eri and Yuka before they could go fan-girl over the poor boy, "Honestly, what the hell are you going on about?"

Eri and Yuka gasped loudly and stared at her like she was an alien, "Who don't know who Kise Ryouta is?!" They both said at the same time, "Is that even possible!?"

"Apparently," Kagome sniffed, taking another glance at the few boys who were still staring over at them – probably a bit shocked that she had blocked the basketball without a problem, "I like living under my rock, thank you."

Ayumi giggled under her breath while Yuka and Eri gaped at her, "Kise Ryouta is a model, Kagome," She explained, "He's pretty popular right now."

"Model, huh?" Kagome shrugged, "You already know I'm not into that celebrity stuff," She simply said, "Besides, I have met someone who is better-looking."

After all, very few could compare to Sesshoumaru's ethereal beauty and none of those beings were humans.

"He's coming this way!" Eri pointed out excitedly, staring at the blond with awe, "Oh wow, he's so hot!" She sighed as she placed her hand on her rapidly beating heart to try and calm it down.

"Great," Kagome muttered under her breath, bending down to pick up the basketball by her feet, "Try not to embarrass yourselves." She said to Eri and Yuka, earning a glare from them and another giggle from Ayumi.

"I'm sorry!" Kise apologised, stopping only a few feet away from the group of girls, "You didn't get hurt, did you?" He asked with concern, focusing his gaze specifically on Kagome.

The Miko tensed, noticing he possessed eyes that were a very similar shade to Inuyasha's, "I'm fine," She bristled like a cat, not liking him standing this close to her, "I don't care how pretty you think you are, but I don't appreciate being almost hit in the face like that."

Her harsh tone caused her friends and Kise to blink at her and she huffed, shoving the basketball into the blond's hands, "Have a good day." She said sarcastically before going on her way, not bothering to wait for her friends.

"Please forgive Kagome," Ayumi was quick to defend her to Kise, who seemed a little shocked at the snarky attitude, "She's having a rough time right now. She's normally a very nice girl."

"That's the first time a girl has ever spoken to me like that," Kise said slowly before his surprised expression turned into something bright, "You said her name was Kagome? That's a really pretty name!" He stared in the direction she took off in until he could no longer see her form.

Yuka and Eri could only look at each other with wide eyes and honestly wondered just how their friend managed to attract all the good-looking guys without even trying.

It was so not fair!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Do you know that girl?"

Both Kagami and Kuroko blinked at Kise's question when he finally returned to the small court with the basketball in hand.

"She was wearing Seirin's female uniform," Kise explained, "She must have really quick reflexes to be able to block the basketball like that!"

"Never seen her before," Kagami answered, shrugging, "A lot of girls go to Seirin." He simply said, though he was bit surprised himself that girl had known the basketball was coming towards her even without looking up.

"I have seen her before," Kuroko spoke up, surprising the two taller males, "She spends a lot of time in the library studying," He blinked, "She also attracts a lot of boys to the library because she studies there. They are quite loud."

"I'm not surprised!" Kise said cheerfully, "She is quite the looker!" He looked to his former teammate eagerly, "Have you spoken to her at all, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko looked rather thoughtful, "There was one time..." He lowered his already quiet voice, "That she approached me to ask a location of a book."

Both Kagami and Kise blinked in shock.

"She approached you first?" Kagami asked slowly, "Meaning she actually noticed you?" Hell, _he _still had a hard time noticing his teammate in most situations.

"I must admit I was very surprised," Kuroko nodded, "But I had forgotten about it because of all the practising we have been doing lately."

"She's becoming more interesting by the second!" Kise smiled excitedly, "Do you think you can invite her to your next game, Kurokocchi? I would really like to talk to her again!"

"Don't you have enough fangirls following you around?" Kagami raised a brow while letting out an annoyed snort, "Do you really need another one?"

"I'm not sure if she even knew who I was," Kise pouted, "But that what makes her so interesting! Even I like to be noticed beyond my modelling!"

"I can try," Kuroko said thoughtfully, "Did she tell you her name?" He asked curiously, remembering he had been too surprised to ask her name when she approached him.

"It is Kagome~!"

~00~

Kagome sighed, staring down at the ground while she walked home, _'Maybe I was too rude?' _She thought before shaking her head slightly, _'No, he did almost hit me in my face with that stupid ball.'_

Still, she knew that she probably needed to try and start controlling her temper a little more, which seemed to have gotten a lot shorter since the well had closed on her.

"Well, lookie here."

The blue-eyed teen tensed, noticing a trio of men in front of her eyeing her in a manner that instantly angered her, but she tried to ignore it and just go on her way.

But trouble was clearly infatuated with her.

"Say, why don't you come with us and we'll show you a good time," The leader of the three stepped up, gesturing his two friends to move in on her sides to trap her against the nearest wall, "We promise we will be gentle."

Kagome said nothing, tilting her head down so that her hair blocked the view of her eyes – which were probably darkening in deep irritation. She let out a quiet breath and just leaned against the wall behind her.

"With a skirt this short..." The leader had the nerve to touch the end of her white skirt before he began to slowly pull it up, "You're just asking for this, huh?"

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

At the sound of the voice calling out to them, the three thugs looked up to see a blond male glaring at them before they sneered at the sight, "And what's it to you, blondie–?!"

Kagome took that chance to quickly raise her leg up, kneeing him hard enough in the groin that he let out a groan of pain and instantly fell to the ground, "Normally I wouldn't go for such a sore spot, but you have caught me in a bad mood." She said in an eerily calm tone.

"W-we'll get you for this, bitch!" The two friends lifted their leader to his feet, choosing to leave for now because they didn't want any witnesses, "Just you wait!" They left just as quick as they came.

The Miko sighed again and looked to the male who had interfered and recognised him, which caused to her brow to twitch in irritation.

"You again?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Very _important A/N in profile

* * *

"You again?"

Kagome had to look away when Kise smiled brightly, beaming at her for a reason that she simply could not understand since she had not exactly been nice to him earlier, "What do you want? You better not be following me!"

"Ah, no!" Kise raised his hands defensively, though the smile stayed firmly on his handsome face, "My bus stop is this way!" He said, immediately earning himself a suspicious look, "Honest! I didn't expect to run into you again!"

"Hmmph," Kagome let out a noise of disbelief, but said nothing further about it as she continued on her way, "Is it necessary for you to walk beside me, even if your bus stop is this way?"

"I'm really interested in you, Kagomecchi!" Kise answered, causing the Miko to pause and stare at him in shock, "No girl has ever talked to me like you have! And you fended off those three even when you're so small~!"

"H-how..." Kagome raised a fist in a threatening manner, "How do you know my name!?" She growled, though she had a pretty good guess already, _'Probably Yuka or Eri...'_

"It's a very unique name! And pretty too! I've never met another 'Kagome' before and I have met a lot of people in my line of work," Kise said enthusiastically and she was honestly at a loss on how to react, "And you really surprised me by catching that basketball so easily! Have you ever played before?"

_'Why is he talking to me like we're friends?' _Kagome thought with some confusion and was even further perplexed when she actually answered his question before she knew it, "Never seen a basketball game in my life and definitely haven't played before."

"You must play some sport if you have reflexes that fast!" Kise looked down at her with that smile, finding himself rather eager to learn anything about her that he could.

"If you count archery," Kagome muttered, though it was still loud enough for the blond to hear, "And I've dabbled in kendo and a few different martial arts..."

"That's amazing!" Kise responded earnestly and stepped away a little when she glared at him for being too enthusiastic, "So you could probably beat me up if you wanted to, huh?" He asked nervously.

"If you continue to follow me home, maybe I will," Kagome retorted, though she wasn't actually being serious – not that he needed to know that, "I guess you play basketball?"

Why she was even bothering to continue on conversing with him was completely beyond her.

"Yes," Kise smiled and it much softer this time around and she swore she could feel her cheeks heat up ever so slightly before she forcibly suppressed any such feeling, "It's very important to me."

"Ah," Kagome looked down to her feet, wishing she could feel so deeply about something in her life now, but knew those emotions had died along with the well's magic, "All I know about basketball is that you have to possess good aim."

"That's true," Kise agreed, "But I'm pretty sure that for archery, you need to have good aim too." He said and blinked at her suddenly depressed expression.

"If I didn't have good aim, then I would be dead right now," Kagome clenched her fists until her hands ached under the pressure as a lump seemed to have formed in her throat, "Sorry. I don't think you ever could be interested in someone like me – not if you knew the real me."

"That's not true, Kagomecchi," Kise said gently, "But I can understand where you're coming from. After all, a lot of people only like me for my looks and not for me as a person."

"Hmm," Kagome had to quickly repress all the memories that were bombarding her because of his words, "Just where is your bus stop?" She wanted to get away from him as quick as possible because she might snap in a few different ways if she didn't.

Kise blinked, not expecting the question and he glanced around, laughing nervously at her blank stare, "I must have passed it when we were talking..." He rubbed at his hair in a sheepish manner, pouting at her next words.

"Are all models so dense...?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean the world to me :3

* * *

_'He's still following me!'_

Kagome stared at Kise from the corners of her eyes in a suspicious manner, wondering why he was walking beside her when he had outright admitted that he had already passed his bus stop, _'Why!?'_

"That look you're giving me," Kise wiped away fake tears, able to feel the heated glare on his person, "So cruel~!" He sniffled dramatically.

"You're free to turn around and go back to your bus stop then," Kagome huffed, "Trying to figure out where I live, you stalker?"

"That's so mean!" Kise exclaimed before smiling handsomely, "I just want to make sure that you get home safely, Kagomecchi! Who's to say that those three from earlier won't attack you again if I leave you alone?"

"There's no one around," Kagome said dryly, looking at her surroundings just to prove her point, "And what makes you think I can't take care of them myself?" She smirked and began to laugh almost creepily at the thought of beating their faces in.

Kise chuckled nervously, but pulled enough courage together to pat her silky hair, which caused her to stop her sadistic laughter and glare at him even harsher than before for taking such liberties, "Still, it will be a big relief to me knowing you got home safely."

"Do what you want." Kagome grumbled, determined to stay silent so she wouldn't say anything that she would come to regret and luckily for her, Kise seemed content to stay quiet also.

It didn't take too long to arrive at her destination.

"Well, this is it," The Miko said, blinking when she noticed that Kise was looking at the shrine steps with wide eyes, "And before you ask – yes, I live at a shrine."

"That's amazing, Kagomecchi!" Kise said again, "You really use these stairs everyday?" He asked curiously, "They would be really good training for leg strength."

"Stop thinking what you're thinking," Kagome warned, eyeing the model with her suspicious eyes once more, _'Even though I can't really stop him from coming here again since the shrine is open to the public...'_

Damn that fact!

"Oh!" Kise widened his golden eyes, "Does that mean you're a Miko?!" He gasped, remembering her comment about practising archery, "Like, a _real _one?"

Kagome simply let out a noise, not confirming or denying his question before giving him a pointed stare, "I'm home safe and sound now," She said, "Don't let me stop you from going home anymore." Her voice turned a bit sarcastic.

"Ah, I finally get it," Kise chuckled, surprising her when he grinned down at her, "You're actually a Tsundere, right, Kagomecchi?"

A flush immediately spread over her normally pale cheeks, "_W-what!?_" She spluttered, "I-I'm not...!" Kagome quickly protested, "You are how I treat all dense people!"

"Right, right," Kise knew he hit the mark before ruffling Kagome's hair again, earning himself a growl from the girl, "Don't worry! I already know the coldest Tsundere there is!"

"I'm not a damn Tsundere..." Kagome mumbled before shaking her head and choosing to just forget about this stupid conversation, "Just go home already."

"Nee-chan?"

_'Why, Amaterasu-sama, why!?' _Kagome mentally cried at the sound of a familiar voice and she turned around slowly to see Souta standing not too far away staring at her curiously, "Hey, Souta..."

"You actually brought a friend home, Nee-chan?!" Souta asked with wide blue eyes and they only widened even further as soon he he noticed it, "A _boyfriend_!?"

"Little brat!" Kagome lightly hit Souta upside the head, though it was no where near hard enough to actually hurt, "He's just a stalker!"

"Ah, you're so mean to me, Kagomecchi!" Kise sniffled again, smiling at the sight of the two siblings as he noticed just how alike they looked, "Is this your little brother?"

"Wait..." Souta blinked a few times before pointing to the blond, "Aren't you Kise Ryouta!?" He asked in a loud voice, rather astonished at the surprising sight.

"Oh, you've heard of me?" Kise grinned, "I can't be that recogizable, right?" He chuckled a bit when Souta only looked between the two of them.

"I know you know some famous people, Nee-chan," Souta said, looking at his sister with accusing eyes, "But why didn't you say anything to me that you know Kise Ryouta!?"

Kise blinked, looking to Kagome inquisitively, though only after he visibly pouted at her proceeding comment of 'I don't know this stalker'!

_'Who does Kagomecchi know?' _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Please keep reviewing~ :3

* * *

"Well?"

Kise was cut from his thoughts when Kagome turned back to him with her arms crossed and a brow raised, "Ah, sorry, could you say that again, Kagomecchi?" He asked apologetically, much to her annoyance.

"Are you going to go leav–" She began, but was almost instantly interrupted by Souta as soon as he realised just what his sister was about to say.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Kise-san?"

Both teens looked to the ten-year-old boy with the same surprised expression as they were clearly taken back by the innocent question.

"Eh!? Are you sure it's okay?" Kise asked with a blink, glancing back to Kagome who appeared rather speechless for the moment, "I don't want to intrude or anything!"

"Mama would love to have you stay," Souta waved off his concern and threw his irritated sister a smug look, "It's been a long time since Nee-chan brought any friends over."

"I'm sure that Kise here has to catch his bus." Kagome said through clenched teeth while wearing a strained smile and Souta knew he would get it later from her.

"I would love to stay!" Kise smiled at the boy, grateful for the invitation if only to get to know Kagome a little better, "If it's really okay that I can."

Kagome let out sigh, knowing if she turned Kise down now, she would get a scolding from her mother and if she had to be honest, her mother was pretty much the only person who could scare her nowadays, "It's not as if I have a choice now."

"Thank you, Kagomecchi!" Kise grinned as she gestured for him to follow her up the stairs and he turned back down to look at Souta when the boy fell in place beside him, "Since you have heard of me, are you a fan of basketball? Do you play?" He doubted the kid followed his modelling career.

Souta shrugged casually, "I mostly play soccer, but I have played basketball before," He said easily, "I'm pretty good at any sport I try." He boasted a little, knowing he had a natural talent for athletics.

"Really?" Kagome raised a brow as she glanced back at Souta with a smirk, "Why don't you try saying that again after you try archery once more?" She teased, remembering just how clumsy he had been after he had convinced her to teach him some basic kyudo.

He had been worse than her when she tried for the first time and that was saying something.

"Yeah, well," Souta flushed slightly, huffing at her snicker, "It's not like I had the 'incentive' to get as good as you, Nee-chan." After all, he did not have demons trying to kill him on a daily basis for a whole year like his sister did.

"So you're really that good at archery, Kagomecchi?" Kise asked with his handsome smile, "I would really like to see that one day."

_'Not any time soon.' _Kagome chose not to say that out loud and simply stayed silent, not wanting to completely snap at the blond when he didn't really deserve it.

She may not be as kind as she was before, but she had not fallen that far either.

"Don't you go to Kaijou High, Kise-san?" Souta asked curiously, changing the subject after seeing how tense Kagome had become, "Isn't that kinda far from here? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see a good friend," Kise answered, "He goes to Seirin like you, Kagomecchi," He said, recalling what Kuroko had told him and Kagami earlier, "Kagomecchi, do you know Kuroko Tetsuya?"

The Miko did not recognise the name, "I'm not exactly good at making new friends as I am now." She said coldly.

Kise blinked thoughtfully, "Kurokocchi said that you asked him for the location of a book in Seirin's library," He said, tilting his head lightly, "Do you remember that, Kagomecchi?"

Kagome furrowed her brows, wondering why Kise was interested in something so mundane like that, "Why do you even want to know?" She simply asked with a sigh.

"Well, it's very unusual for anyone to approach Kurokocchi, let alone notice him if he doesn't approach someone first," Kise answered, "And yet he said that you did just that, Kagomecchi."

"That's completely terrible," Kagome grit her teeth until her jaw hurt, "Does he not care?" Her eyes narrowed, trying to recall what he even looked like when she had apparently asked him for the location of a book.

"I think he grew used to it a long time ago," Kise said softly, seeing that Kagome was starting to grow angry for reasons he did not know, "Maybe you should talk to Kurokocchi again?" He suggested, but Kagome only tightened her lips in response.

"We'll see..."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Important A/N in profile

* * *

"Oh my."

Kagome quickly glanced away from her mother's surprised look and grit her teeth lightly when she felt a flush rise to her cheeks against her will.

"Kagome, you brought a friend over?" Nodoka blinked, staring at the handsome blond just to make sure she was not seeing things, "It's been such a long time..."

"Ah, Higurashi-san," Kise bowed at the sight of the woman, "It's a pleasure to meet you! You have a beautiful home!" He said sincerely, seeing that the shrine grounds were almost immaculate, "My name is Kise Ryouta."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine!" Nodoka bowed back with a warm smile, "I wasn't aware that Kagome had any male friends."

"I invited Kise-san to stay for dinner," Souta grinned, snickering at Kagome, who looked like she wanted to hide under a rock, "Is that okay, Mama?"

"Of course!" Nodoka answered excitedly, clapping her hands, "Please, make yourself at home, Kise-san." She gestured for him to follow her into the house.

"You're lucky my Kaa-san is as kind as she is," Kagome muttered to Kise as they all took off their shoes, "Now you get to see the inside of my house, you stalker."

"I have a feeling you won't show me your room, Kagomecchi~" Kise whined playfully, "What do I have to do to get you to show me?"

"You could always climb through the window," Souta said casually, "Inu-onii-san did that and she never kicked hi–"

"Shut up, you little brat," Kagome glared at her little brother, who immediately quieted at her harsh stare, "Kise, even if I did invite you into my room, it's nothing special." She said with a frustrated sigh.

"Hmm, you don't seem as girlish as Momocchi," Kise said thoughtfully, "But I guess you are still a girl. A girl's room is always special to her, right~?"

"Eh," Kagome shrugged, "The last thing I need is a stalker lurking around in there. You might start sniffing my blankets." She deadpanned.

"I bet they smell really great~!" Kise teased, grinning when he noticed Kagome had tensed in response and was turning away in an attempt to hide her light flush.

"Pervert," Kagome mumbled, "I hope you miss your bus when you finally leave." She huffed, leading the way to the living room with her brother and Kise following right after her.

"Then Kise-san can spend the night if he does," Souta smirked, pouting a moment later when Kagome's knuckles dug painfully into his head, "I was just kidding, Nee-chan!"

"I wouldn't impose on you that much," Kise smiled, "And after all, I would much rather have Kagomecchi invite me!"

"Don't count on it," Kagome sighed, _'Especially with Youkai attacking the shrine so damn often.' _The last thing she needed was an innocent dragged into her problems.

Her family was already involved and that was bad enough.

And she doubted that basketball skills would be able to ward off any demons looking for an easy snack.

"Demon, begone!"

Kagome blinked when Kise let out a startled cry as soon as they entered the living room only for the latter to be accosted by a paper tag courtesy her grandfather.

"What is this?!" The model tried to remove whatever had been forcibly stuck to his face, but to no avail, "Kagomecchi!" He whined when she began to laugh, though he couldn't help to think it was a pretty sound that he would like to hear again.

"Jii-chan!" Souta shook his head, "Kise-san isn't a demon!" He rolled his eyes when Grandpa Higurashi looked shocked that his ofuda did not work.

"Clearly the boy is!" Grandpa Higurashi argued, "Kagome has been bewitched by his unnaturally good looks in order to bring him into the house!" He sniffed, "It can not be explained otherwise!"

_'Has it really been that long since I've brought a friend over?' _Kagome thought before taking pity on Kise by ripping the talisman off his face, though she wasn't as careful as she could have been, "Don't let Jii-san bother you," She explained, snickering at the redness marking his handsome face, "He thinks everyone is a demon."

"A demon? Me?" Kise pouted, "Does this face look demonic to you, Kagomecchi?" He boasted, earning a loud exasperated sigh from the Miko.

And she thought Shippou was arrogant about his looks!


End file.
